Hey Mr Golden Deal
by acercrea
Summary: Lucas’s life, post black hole. To the tune of Mr. Golden Deal by Tonic. One shot. Lucas’s POV.


**Title: **Hey Mr. Golden Deal

**Summary: **Lucas's life, post black hole. To the tune of Mr. Golden Deal by Tonic. One shot. Lucas's POV.

**Warnings/rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Strange Days at Blake Holsey High, nor the song Mr. Golden Deal. These belong the Jim Raspas and his associates, and to the band Tonic and their associates. I'm just borrowing them, I'm not making any money from this. I promise. Stop looking at me like that. I mean it. (Sulks away to avoid accusing stares.)

**A/N:** this plot bunny would not go away. Sorry if it seems a bit out of character. I tried. Please don't stone me.

I'm sure by now you have all figured out how it works at Blake Holsey. With the help of the janitor and Josie2 we were able to shut down the vortex. For good. The janitor and Josie 2 were on the other side when we closed it. The janitor said that technically they did not belong in our dimension any way, so it would be better for all if they stayed where they belonged.

"Besides," he had reasoned when we objected to the plan. "If we fail, someone has to be there to come back and tell you it didn't work. You know what you have to do. You don't need us here any more."

_Swallow your Pride._

That was one of the best and worst days of my life. I felt this huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Most of my high school career had been spent worrying about this thing. And two weeks from graduation, we were all free.

We spent a lot of time together those two weeks. We all knew it was probably the last chunk of time like that we'd all spend together. We knew we were all starting college in the fall. Which is why when Vaughn proposed to Josie right before graduation, I was shocked.

_Make way for the new bride._

I shocked myself, nine months later when I actually showed up to Vaughn and Josie's ceremony.

_Holding your tongue._

I almost objected when the time came, but the look on Josie's face stopped me. She had this look, like I've found where I belong. Where I am happy.

_When they call another winner._

I realized then that I couldn't take that away from her. So, I made some excuse about having to leave for a mid-term so I didn't have to stay for the reception.

I still wonder what would have happened that day, if I had told her how I felt.

_And oh, there is more to this life._

She probably would have repeated what she told me when we were younger and I asked her out.

_Hey Mr. Golden Deal._

"Lucas you are a good friend. But I'm afraid that that is all we will ever be. Good friends."

_Tell me how does she feel._

Just like that. Very frank, very honest. Very Josie.

_She's like the wind._

After that day, I decided that college wasn't a place I wanted to be. I needed to go and find myself. I realized I couldn't do that sitting behind a desk, or reading a book.

_That boy couldn't sail._

Somehow, I found myself on the docks. Something just told me that that was where I needed to go. I wandered around for a while, before someone asked me if I was looking for something.

I wasn't quite sure how to answer him. So, I finally said, "Yeah. I'm looking for myself."

"What made you come here," he asked.

"Something told me that this is where I should go," I replied.

_He says I've washed these decks for years._

"You know how to sail?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I intend to learn," I replied.

_I've carried those pails._

He shocked me when he took me on. I found out that his name was David Larsen. In time he would become like a father to me. In the beginning I was a bit green around the gills until I figured out that if you don't have much in your stomach, not much is going to come out.

_And oh, there is more to this life._

It turns out that David ran a cargo ship. I started out scrubbing the decks, moved to cooking, slowly learning how to run the ship.

_Hey Mr. Golden Deal._

Over the years on the boat I would wonder how Vaughn and Josie were.

_Tell me how does she feel._

Eventually I realized I didn't care anymore.

_Does she hold you in the night,_

I would get updates on them through letters from Marshall and Corrine that would be waiting for me when I came home.

_Does she tell you everything is going to be alright._

Don't get me wrong, I kept in better touch than it sounds. Not so much Vaughn and Josie, but definitely Corrine and Marshall, and my parents.

_Hey Mr. Golden Deal._

Corrine and Marshall got married as well. But, Corrine being who she is, they waited till they were finished with college and settled into jobs before they did.

_How does she feel._

Both couples had three children. Corrine has always liked to send pictures, so I saw children grow-up.

Children with red hair and lopsided dimples. Children who looked like the only girl I have ever loved. Children who, had I played my cards right, might be half mine.

_Captain, oh my captain._

But I had started on this journey to find where I belonged. And I wasn't disappointed.

_Steer the first mate true._

It happened when we were sailing to Maine with a cargo of cotton.

_The men they sing a song of fear._

_Ghosts of ships that failed before._

We were hit all of a sudden by a storm.

_And the captain he is laughing._

_You can't control the sea._

Most of the men were worried that we were going to flip, and were panicking.

_She will always do as she pleases._

_It's her nature to be free._

We eventually got the ship under control and we were able to steer her to safe harbor.

_And oh, there is more to this life._

_Hey Mr. Golden Deal._

When we got there David pulled me aside and told me that he was thinking about retiring and if I wanted the ship it was mine.

_Tell me how does she feel._

I remember that in that moment that I thought about Josie.

_Do you hold her in the night._

The girl who got away.

_Do you tell her everything is going to be alright._

And I realized that it didn't let her get away.

_Hey Mr. Golden Deal._

She helped me find my love. My true love.

_I know how you feel._

For the first time in my life I had been happy for Josie and Vaughn.And that I didn't need Josie or any one else to make me feel whole. All I need is the ocean and a ship.

_Oh, I know._

I'm not ready to go and visit them yet.

_Oh, I know._

You have to make sure you are ready to do something you haven't done in almost fifteen years.

_Hey Mr. Golden Deal._

But out here, in the open ocean, on my ship, with my crew?

_How does she feel._

I finally know how Vaughn has felt all these years. And the important part is I'm almost ready to go see them.

A/N: tell me what you think. And again, I already know it was out of character. I tried to make it work. I promise.


End file.
